


(not) according to plan

by aeriamamaduck



Series: keep your eyes on me [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Comfort, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Humor, Knotting, Love, M/M, Massage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medication, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Post-Canon, Scenting, Sex, Sickfic, Side Effects, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: "Are you still in the store, darling? I just figured out that I need something else."Yuuri let out a soft chuckle, replying fondly, "Of course you did. Well, I haven't paid yet. What do you need?""Chamomile tea if you can find it...and emergency suppressants."And just like that Yuuri's good mood faded into nonexistence with a whimper. He nearly dropped the shopping basket, frozen in the middle of the aisle as his mind processed what Victor had just asked for. And still Yuuri said with quietly building dread, "What."





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *avoids grad school stuff by writing fic*
> 
> i mean whaaa have some sickfic fluff pre-smexy times

It wasn't Yuuri's first time getting groceries on his own in Saint Petersburg, but it was still an experience that made him rather nervous as much as it had when he'd first moved to Detroit and had to figure out so many things without the benefit of a native-born significant other. But he was doing well. He was almost finished and he had more than enough money to pay for everything.

 

Yuuri felt pretty proud of himself.

 

His phone started to buzz in his pocket, and he dug it out to see that Victor was calling him. He tapped the screen and brought the phone to his ear, answering, "Victor?"

 

_"Are you still in the store, darling? I just figured out that I need something else."_

 

Yuuri let out a soft chuckle, replying fondly, "Of course you did. Well, I haven't paid yet. What do you need?"

 

_"Chamomile tea if you can find it...and emergency suppressants."_

 

And just like that Yuuri's good mood faded into nonexistence with a whimper. He nearly dropped the shopping basket, frozen in the middle of the aisle as his mind processed what Victor had just asked for. And still Yuuri said with quietly building dread, "What."

 

_"I may have forgotten to take my suppressants the other day! But it's no big deal! I can just take them tonight and still be ready for practice in a couple of days!"_

 

He forgot...Yuuri wanted to sink to the floor. There were still a few weeks before Worlds, but Victor hadn't planned for a heat in that time. They'd only casually mentioned it during Yuuri's rut, but there were no definite plans. Yuuri realized something he hadn't taken into account, and when he got his voice back he asked shakily, "...Oh my god, i-is that what I've been smelling all day? Are you in pre-heat?!"

 

He said it all in a whisper, but that didn't exactly prevent a passing woman from staring at him like he'd grown an extra head. Blushing in embarrassment, Yuuri tried to get himself back under control, and stop himself from smelling like a distressed alpha.

 

 _"I think so, yes,"_ Victor confirmed for him, like Yuuri had asked him if he wanted chicken rather than beef.

 

Exhaling harshly, Yuuri clutched the shopping basket and started heading towards the pharmaceutical section, trying to avoid the gazes of his fellow shoppers and keeping his blushing face down. "Won't it make you sick if you take something now?" he asked worriedly, recalling one occasion in college when an omega classmate of his looked like she wanted to die in the middle of class, and she'd explained later on that she'd had to take an emergency suppressant after forgetting her regular one. He'd never had to take any himself, and the horror stories were good enough reminders to remember to take his suppressant on time.

 

 _"That only lasts a day, and I can handle it!"_  Victor replied optimistically. _"I_ _have before. I just have to have my tea, plenty of water, and a decent nest."_

 

Yuuri tried to be as optimistic as Victor sounded, nodding as he stood in front of the suppressant section along with three other people, each of them with their heads bowed over tiny boxes. That was when Yuuri realized something very important. "...Victor, how am I supposed to know what to  _pick?!_ I can't read these brands!"

 

_"...Ask?"_

 

Yuuri wanted to scream. But he didn't. He just inhaled deeply and asked quietly, "How do I ask?"

 

They went over the pronunciation a couple of times before Yuuri hung up and tried not to die of nerves before approaching one of the employees.

 

He managed to get it all out, and the employee gave him a friendly smile before directing him to the section of emergency suppressants for omegas. He gave her a quiet, sincere thank you and exhaled a little when she walked away, leaving him alone with all of those boxes of suppressants. 

 

God, how he wished he could actually read Cyrillic so he could make sense of what each box said. He didn't deviate from the group the employee had pointed at, not wanting to accidentally bring Victor an alpha's suppressant. He took one likely-looking box. And another. Maybe another three. Then he went to find the tea.

 

He was just glad no one in the check-out line said anything about the row of emergency suppressants he laid out on the belt, and he felt a brief moment of panic right before the final balance came up. To his relief he had just about enough, and he took his bags and quickly made his way out of the store, keeping his head down and feeling overall relieved that he'd gotten through  _that_ without much of a hitch.

 

When he got home and handed Victor the bags, the omega looked rather amused to see all of the boxes Yuuri had brought him. "You bought five," he said, picking up one of the little boxes and examining it closely.

 

"I panicked," Yuuri grumbled, anxiously biting his lip as he watched Victor examine each box.

 

Seeming to settle on a particular box with a satisfied smile, Victor went over to him and hugged him by the waist and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You're such a sweetheart. Sorry for making you worry."

 

Yuuri couldn't help but inhale the intensified scent rising from Victor's skin, closing his eyes as the scent filled his head with the need to just hold Victor for a few hours and scent him thoroughly. "You said this happened before?" he asked.

 

Victor nodded as he rested his cheek on Yuuri's head. "I was seventeen and really focusing my routines. It slipped my mind and I was a few days into pre-heat two weeks before a competition. Yakov was so angry!"

 

"I bet he was," Yuuri said with a smirk. "How bad were the side effects?"

 

"Nothing I couldn't handle. It won't be any different this time," he let go of Yuuri and sat down on the couch to open the box, bringing out a packet of tiny pills and a handful of paper thin patches resembling nicotine patches. "Well...other than having someone to share a nest with," Victor added with a smile in Yuuri's direction as he poked into the foil to retrieve one of the pills. 

 

"Uh...Are you taking them now?" Yuuri asked, concerned as he watched Victor toss the pill into his mouth and swallow it down with a quick swig from his water bottle. 

 

Victor nodded as he placed the bottle back on his nightstand, looking absolutely relaxed as he explained, "The pill now and a patch before bed for the next few days." 

 

Yuuri sat down next to him, looking at him closely for any signs of incoming illness. "How are you feeling?"

 

Giving a shrug, Victor replied, "Still like I'm in pre-heat. I won't know how sick I'll get until tomorrow, maybe." 

 

Nodding, Yuuri edged a little closer to Victor, suddenly very worried about how ill the omega might get. Emergency suppressants were never pleasant, sometimes making it preferable to just have a heat or rut as one went about their week rather than suffer through the side effects for an entire day. Yuuri crooned softly without meaning to, and then Victor was leaning against him, purring softly as he clutched the front of Yuuri's shirt with his fist. Catching himself before wrapping an arm around Victor, Yuuri realized he'd started to scent Victor. Blushing, he quickly apologized, "Sorry, I...I didn't mean to start scenting you like that."

 

"Does it sound like I'm complaining?" Victor replied with a soft laugh as he buried his face against Yuuri's flushed neck, kissing his scent gland. "Don't stop."

 

* * *

 

The sound of Makkachin barking and scratching at wood woke Yuuri up, groaning as he buried his face in his pillow. Even after putting on the patch, Victor's pre-heat scent lingered for a while and was still all over the bed. Yuuri inhaled deeply, and suddenly every instinct stood at attention when he breathed in the scent of a distressed omega. 

 

Yuuri shot up, wide awake and alert as he searched for Victor. He wasn't in the room, but he was likely still in the apartment if he wasn't feeling well. Rubbing all remaining sleepiness from his eyes, Yuuri got up and went in the direction of all the noise Makkachin was making. 

 

He found the poodle whimpering in front of the bathroom door, and as Yuuri approached he could hear the sound of Victor retching. His heart aching with sympathy and worry, Yuuri gently knocked on the door. "Victor?"

 

The only reply he got was a low groan, followed by even more violent retching noises.

 

Even more distress filled the air, and Yuuri had to keep his own under control unless he wanted to make Victor feel even worse. "...Victor, are you alright?" he asked, hoping he could somehow scent Victor back to comfort him enough so he wouldn't feel so awful.

 

It was a few moments before Victor moaned miserably, "Don't...don't come in."

 

"How long have you been in there?" Yuuri asked.

 

"Not long...Give me a minute..." Then came a cough followed by more vomiting. Victor sounded so exhausted, and it worried Yuuri immensely. He felt like such a useless alpha just standing at the door and not doing more to comfort the ailing omega, but Victor had told him not to come in, and so he stayed put and went on worrying.

 

He could hear Victor groaning uncomfortably as he moved around inside, followed by the sound of the faucet running for about half a minute. A moment later he finally opened the door, and Yuuri crooned in a mixture of worry and sympathy as he took in how pale and disheveled Victor looked. He had a hand on his stomach, looking very uncomfortable as he avoided Yuuri's gaze. I must look awful," he mumbled, sounding nauseous.

 

"Well, you have a good excuse," Yuuri said, smiling gently at the little whine Victor let out. He reached out to touch the omega's arm, uncertain of how to proceed, and asked, "Was it this bad that last time?" He hated to think of Victor feeling so miserable at such a young age.

 

He hated it even more when Victor replied hoarsely, "Worse..."

 

The sudden wish to somehow go back in time and comfort a younger Victor notwithstanding, Yuuri drew Victor out of the bathroom, noticing just how hard he was shaking. "You're shivering. Come on, you should get back into bed," Yuuri said, willing his scent to wrap around the distressed omega, who only nodded weakly as he gingerly walked next to Yuuri, who held on to his hand.

 

Victor immediately curled up on Yuuri's side of the bed, immediately burying his face in Yuuri's pillow as though the scent on it was the one thing making him feel better. Yuuri covered him up with their blanket, still crooning softly and, despite the lingering tendrils of shyness, stroking Victor's nape with his fingertips. Victor groaned softly, shutting his eyes tightly, and Yuuri asked in low tones. "Do you want me to call Yakov and let him know you might be too sick to go to practice?" Victor had said the sickness would last a day, and practice was set for the day after tomorrow, but Yuuri didn't want to take any chances, even if he didn't like the idea of chancing Yakov's potential displeasure.

 

But Victor gave a stubborn shake of his head, saying in a tight voice, "No, don't bother. This'll be over with by tomorrow."

 

Yuuri wasn't so sure, but he'd listen to Victor and figure things out tomorrow. For now, he wanted to focus on making sure he could meet Victor's needs. With all of the responsibility Victor had taken on in coaching Yuuri, along with choosing to compete again, of course he was going to forget his suppressants, so the least Yuuri could do was give him all the comfort he needed. "I'll make you some tea," he said before leaning in to press a quick kiss to Victor's forehead.

 

Hours later Yuuri was beginning to feel a little tired, but he still persisted in ensuring Victor had enough to drink and eat. Eventually Victor could keep things down, to Yuuri's immense relief, and he figured out that scenting Victor continuously helped a lot.

 

Eventually Victor had the energy to sit up and declare, "I need a nest." 

 

He looked quite frantic, and Yuuri knew that this wasn't a typical situation. Though they'd nested together, this was an unusual situation, and Yuuri couldn't encroach on a still-distressed omega's right to privately build a nest. "Okay. Okay, do you want me to-"

 

"Wait outside," Victor replied, and there was absolutely no arguing with his tone as he looked around for suitable material.

 

Before Yuuri could step outside of the room, Victor went over to him and pulled his shirt off of him, leaving Yuuri wide-eyed and bare-chested before Victor ushered Yuuri out of the room. Yuuri went without protest, left outside with Makkachin as Victor shut his door and started moving around inside.

 

He tried not to feel hurt at the thought of remaining outside as Victor built his nest. These weren't exactly normal circumstances, and even if Yuuri had been scenting him for hours, Victor still needed an outlet to regulate his body's cycle, even if it meant reverting to the bare necessities. And if that included tossing his alpha out so he could build a good nest, then so be it.

 

In the meantime, Yuuri got his own comfort from patting Makkachin, soothing the dog's worry and his own. 

 

Victor seemed to fit the stereotype of a fastidious omega as Yuuri sat outside the room, a little bored and restless, since his phone was trapped inside the room. But he stayed put, trying to remain patient, and as he was leaning against the wall next to the door, it finally opened, revealing an exhausted but satisfied-looking Victor. "Alright, come back in," he said, reaching down to try and tug Yuuri back to his feet.

 

Yuuri immediately complied, and soon enough he was being pulled into Victor's nest, immediately noticing that Victor's scent wasn't as distressed anymore. He curled up around Yuuri, burying his face against his scent gland and breathing it in greedily.

 

Sighing in relief, Yuuri squeezed Victor gently and asked, "How are you feeling now?"

 

"...Still a little cold," Victor replied, voice muffled by Yuuri's skin. "Serves me right, I suppose."

 

"Hey, come on," Yuuri soothed, still scenting the sensitive omega. "It happens, okay? I mean, I get so distracted I leave half-empty cups of coffee all over the place."

 

Victor's answering snort filled him with relief. "Well, that's true."

 

Smiling into his hair, Yuuri held him even closer, crooning softly and scenting him. "I can't believe you had to deal with this on your own when you were seventeen," he murmured.

 

"I survived," Victor told him, pressing himself tightly against him. "But I did wish I had a big, strong mate to help me cope," he added, looking up at Yuuri like he'd gotten exactly that in him.

 

Yuuri could only blush and keep hiding his face in Victor's hair, trying not to feel so amazed when Victor was still feeling so sick. He'd save it for when Victor was feeling better again. For now he just held him, listening to him purr in comfort and relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment, please!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tah-dah! Got a tie-breaking vote that earned a heat fic update!

"I want a heat soon."

 

Yuuri had been seconds from falling asleep, head resting on Victor's outstretched arm. Victor's scent was warm and subtle, soothing Yuuri's aching exhaustion after a well-earned Worlds medal and nerve-wracking interviews. He'd assumed he was well on his way towards a dreamless sleep, nose pressed against Victor's scent gland because that was where he happened to gravitate nowadays.

 

But now he was wide awake and staring at Victor in the darkness for a moment before scrambling over towards the nightstand to flick the lamplight on. They were in a hotel room, which was one place Yuuri couldn't really picture sharing Victor's heat in (nor did he really  _want_ to). "...Just how am I supposed to fall asleep after hearing that?" Yuuri asked, gaping at Victor. 

 

"Well, I can't have one  _now_. I took my suppressant a few days ago," Victor replied, smiling excitedly as he lay on his side and rested his cheek on his palm. "What do you think? When would be a perfect time?"

 

Yuuri could only blink at the other man as a flush practically covered every inch of his skin. For so long he tried to avoid being _that_ alpha, impatient for an omega to go into heat. Victor had shown him such patience, and had taken such good care of him during his rut.

 

Remembering it made Yuuri's blush deepen, and all he wanted was to give Victor the same, and keep doing it for the rest of their lives. He wanted to take care of Victor too, and do it _right_. Yuuri tried not to feel woefully inadequate, recalling all the times Victor had melted in his arms even without a heat or rut, the actual experiences going beyond anything Yuuri had ever imagined. "Can't we talk about this when we get back home?" he asked with a sigh, half-burying his head back into his pillow.

 

Victor poked at his shoulder with a pout, saying, "I can't wait that long! Would you rather we talked about it on the plane?"

 

"We're both tired!"

 

"Not me. I have the energy of an omega in love."

 

"Which is why you were yawning half-way through the banquet," Yuuri groaned dryly before giving in to the fact that Victor wasn't going to let up on this. Once he got an idea, it was impossible for him to just ignore it. And of course, something this important involved Yuuri's input. Sitting up and dragging a hand through his hair, Yuuri asked as he continued to blush, "So you want to go off suppressants now, or wait another month?" 

 

"Now, I think," Victor replied, looking absolutely glad Yuuri decided to respond. "We've been nesting together too, so maybe our cycles are in sync. Would you want to have a rut around the same time?"

 

Yuuri had to stop and think about that for a moment, biting his lip as the thought sent a mild electric current up his spine. If they actually managed to sync up perfectly, Yuuri could easily imagine just how quickly they'd lose control of themselves, chasing pleasure after pleasure until they were completely exhausted and sated, flooding their bedroom with their mingled scents. Swallowing, Yuuri peered at Victor from out of the corner of his eye, and couldn't help smiling a little. "That sounds amazing, but..."

 

"But?" Victor asked, touching Yuuri's wrist.

 

"I think I'd want to focus on you. Completely, I mean. You can have a chance to rest up...and I get to take care of you." Yuuri was pretty sure his face had turned an impossible shade of red, but giving Victor what he needed was important to him, and this was another first for him, technically. He wanted to be able to concentrate on it without being so preoccupied with a rut. Successfully getting Victor through his aborted heat had brought Yuuri an enormous amount of confidence, despite hating to see Victor in such discomfort. They might have shared a pleasant, unplanned heat that time, but it might have interfered with important practice times.

 

Victor's gaze softened and color bloomed on his cheeks, a slight shiver passing through his body as he lay his head on his pillow and sighed, "God, giving me that look and saying  _that_..." His scent wrapped around Yuuri, who found himself briefly distracted by the sweetness of it, and then Victor added with a warm smile, "You win. No rut for you this time."

 

"This time. It's a deal," Yuuri said quietly before reaching up to gently stroke the side of Victor's neck with his fingertips, watching him close his eyes and lose himself to whatever pleasure Yuuri was somehow giving him. Yuuri couldn't resist scenting him, fingers stroking through his soft silver hair.

  

* * *

 

Victor had managed to forget the fuzziness that came with pre-heat after being on suppressants for so long. Well, maybe not _quite_ fuzziness. He felt euphoric and full of energy, almost as though he was literally seeing everything through rose-colored lenses.

 

Then again it didn't quite feel that way while his nesting instincts were going wild, driving him to accommodate furniture and appliances over and over again for the past week. His previously neat piles of books were gone, put back on his bookshelf, though he'd made sure every bookmark was still in place. At least he wouldn't trip over them until the piles reappeared again, as they were sure to do.

 

Could anyone blame him if the only thing that actually calmed him down in those moments was grabbing Yuuri's jacket and burying his face in it or wearing it (even if he couldn't zip it closed because his shoulders were a little broader)?

 

No, they couldn't. And if they did, Victor would happily ignore them.

 

He wasn't feeling particularly agitated at the moment, but the text he'd just received was a little bit upsetting. They were supposed to be having lunch with their rinkmates, meeting at a family restaurant after Yuuri and Yurio left their ballet class with Lilia. Victor had been sitting with Mila and Georgi for about ten minutes when he got the text.

 

**YUURI:**

**Yurio and I are gonna be a little late for lunch. Lilia's keeping us a little longer.**

**See you soon.**

 

Victor couldn't help but sigh forlornly even as he sent a string of hearts as a reply. He felt Mila's and Georgi's eyes on him. "Yuuri and Yurio are going to be late," he explained with a pout.

 

Mila snorted a laugh as her lips pursed around her straw as she took a drink of her soda. "Try not to sound too upset, Vitya. Pre-heat's making you emotional."

 

"Which means Yuuri will be scenting him as soon as he gets here," Georgi added with a sigh and slow shake of his head.

 

Victor gave him a slight frown. "He's protective. I think it's adorable," he informed both alphas, thinking that they might have understood that particular instinct, especially when he recalled one particular occasion when...whatever her name was (Anya? Tonya?) met Georgi after practice and he smothered everyone in his cologne-like scent.

 

Georgi gave a scoff as he rolled his eyes. "Well, of course you do. You don't even notice how scary he is."

 

"What do you mean?" Victor asked. Yuuri could certainly be intimidating as a skater, but he wasn't the type of alpha to go around purposefully scaring people. Especially other alphas. His particular brand of possessiveness was a bit more direct, which essentially involved repeatedly scenting Victor and making fierce declarations that had Victor practically falling to his knees as he purred. He even went and found emergency suppressants for him and stayed with him throughout the day of illness, chills, and awful discomfort even though it was Victor's fault he was in that situation in the first place.

 

It felt good to have an alpha who cared for him so deeply, and wanted to see him in comfort. That was why Victor wanted a heat as soon as the season was over, and he could indulge himself in anything and everything Yuuri wanted to give him. And he knew firsthand just how  _generous_ Yuuri could be, which was why Georgi's assessment seemed to out of place.

 

Looking right at him with a haunted expression, Georgi said, "Victor, Yuuri's aura has been terrifying me for the past few days. It's like we're in those ancient packs where two alphas fight for dominance, and I know that'd end with Yuuri breaking my legs. If it comes to that, I'm blaming you and your damned heat."

 

Victor couldn't help the laugh that burst out of his mouth as he imagined it. Maybe Yuuri _was_ scenting him a bit more than he usually did, and sticking close to Victor's side as though they were attached at the hip. But he got along with Mila and Georgi, a contrast to the stereotype that you couldn't put more than one alpha in one place. "Come on, Yuuri's not like that! He gets along with Mila, after all."

 

Mila gave a shrug and a thoughtful hum. "Yeah, but I'm a younger alpha. Probably a kid in his eyes and not a threat. Georgi, though. He's older and been around you longer. Yuuri just wants you all to himself. It's like a subconscious throwdown."

 

That was certainly an appealing thought. "Yuuri fighting for me and winning...I love it," Victor said, smiling as he pictured it. Still, he loved the gentle way Yuuri reminded him that they belonged to each other, that only Yuuri could make him shiver and lose all control, something no one else knew. And, best of all, no one else knew how Yuuri practically purred like an omega whenever Victor tugged his hair just right...

 

That train of thought was rudely interrupted by Georgi exclaiming with wounded outrage, "You love the idea of him BREAKING MY LEGS?"

 

It was another twenty minutes before Yuuri and Yurio finally walked through the doors, and Victor immediately turned around to greet his alpha with a happy smile.   

 

Yuuri immediately brightened when he caught sight of Victor, who could barely keep his purr quiet when he felt Yuuri scent him. He quickly felt that now-familiar sensation of security, a warm flood filling his heart. It only increased when Yuuri tenderly placed his hand over Victor's nape as he leaned down to let Victor kiss his forehead. "Sorry we're late," he said, sounding a bit winded and looking gorgeously flushed. "Lilia worked us a little harder than usual today."

 

"She wants us dead," Yurio droned, sitting down heavily beside Georgi and quickly stealing some of his fries. "And stop. No scenting while I eat. You were  _normal_ before we got here, pig," he added with a glare in Yuuri's direction.

 

Victor doubted Yuuri even heard the teenager, since he looked so totally entranced as he sat down next to Victor, keeping his eyes right on him.  

 

* * *

 

Yuuri wasn't too surprised to see Victor fastidiously turning the apartment upside down and reorganizing it to his heart's content in an effort to nest comfortably. He knew it was something that happened when omegas suppressed a heat for a long time, and Victor had earned it after that uncomfortable, aborted heat. 

 

So Yuuri wasn't going to complain when Victor ordered him off the armchair so he could move it around until it ended up two or three inches to the left of its original spot. 

 

And that was fine. It wasn't as though Yuuri hadn't done the same when he was in pre-rut and acting  _ridiculous._ Whatever let Victor feel as comfortable as possible. Yuuri guessed it was only a matter of hours when Victor's heat hit, his sweet scent turning somewhat restless. 

 

Of course, as attentive as Yuuri was trying to be, he was no match for Victor's persistence as he cajoled him into bed that night, offering a back rub once he was finished making his nest. It might have been part of his nesting instincts, or just his own need to see Yuuri as comfortable as possible. Whatever the cause, Victor was soon happily perched on top of Yuuri's ass as he kneaded at the tension in Yuuri's bare back.

 

Eventually Yuuri felt little urgency as he lay on his stomach, his eyes closing as he sighed at every movement of Victor's hands on his skin. "God, Victor," he mumbled as Victor's kneading thumbs rubbed a firm circle that was on the right side of painful.

 

He heard Victor chuckle warmly above him, and felt him move until his lips were at Yuuri's ear, asking as he kept kneading at his tired shoulders, "Too rough?"

 

"No..." Yuuri replied, feeling close to intoxicated and so loose-limbed that he forgot his original intent to provide comfort and be everything Victor wanted and needed. It would never to be too rough or enough. Victor, even on the verge of his own heat, was so utterly dedicated to Yuuri's pleasure that he was always seconds away from forgetting of his own and just giving Yuuri  _everything,_ as though this was Yuuri's rut again.

 

"Want me to stop?" Victor asked, lips brushing the shell of Yuuri's ear teasingly.

 

"No, but..." Yuuri gasped at every delicious movement, every part of his body yearning for the ease the omega above him offered. He was practically melting into the sheets beneath him, moaning into his pillow as he searched for the words to express everything in his heart until finally he managed to say, "I should be doing this for you...ah..." 

 

He shuddered at the sound of Victor's warm laugh, as heated as every part touching Yuuri's sensitive body. "You can. I just happened to beat you to it," Victor said, whispering it against Yuuri's ear in hushed tones. "And if you can't tonight, you can make it up to me during my heat."

 

Yuuri shivered at the words, and even more so when he felt a tongue lave at his neck, focusing on his scent gland. He could feel himself practically purring at the gentle pressure of Victor's body over his, thumbs kneading at the back of his neck as he moaned quietly. He heard the smile in Victor's voice as he added softly, "You can get on top of me and make me come around your cock. You know just how incredible that feels, right?" He punctuated it with a squeeze of Yuuri's shoulders and a bite at his earlobe.

 

Biting his lip, all Yuuri could do at that moment was let out his breath in a trembling breath, nodding frenetically as the omega on top of him blanketed him in his sweet scent and kept laving at his skin, scenting him completely. "Yeah...Yeah, it feels...perfect," he breathed out, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. 

 

And it sounded like Victor was experiencing the same, his breaths shaky and reduced to mere pants as he leaned over Yuuri and purred into his ear, "I could ride your knot for hours, keep it inside as long as I want." He then bit at Yuuri's earlobe, sucking at it and humming contentedly at Yuuri's shiver. "Would you make it good for me?" Victor asked, as though he weren't already drunk on Yuuri's alpha scent, his voice brushing sweetly against Yuuri's ear.

 

"Yes...!" Yuuri replied, breathless and flushed as Victor kept purring into his ear. "I want you to feel good," he said, scenting Victor and yearning to put his promise into action, and repay every adoring touch.

 

Slender fingers were dragging through his hair, tugging deliciously as Yuuri breathed in the lovely scent coming from the man above him. It had him so dazed he almost didn't notice the subtle change, one that had Yuuri feeling somewhat sharper, almost extremely aware of the omega on top of him.

 

When he finally did realize what it was, heat pulsed through Yuuri's groin and he could feel a growl building in his chest. He quickly silenced it, biting his lip and feeling his heart start to hammer at his ribs as he took in that subtle change in the omega's scent and tried not to cover Victor in his own scent.

 

He listened to the little shiver Victor let out as his fingers tensed on Yuuri's back, and then he was scenting Yuuri as he bent down to mouth at his nape again, desperate and heated.

 

"...I think it's started," Victor murmured against Yuuri's ear, a whine building in his throat. He then lifted himself off of Yuuri and lay down on his side with a heavy sigh.

 

Yuuri's chest felt ready to burst, his muscles tense with excitement as he kept inhaling the scent slowly permeating the room. He lifted himself up on his hands and knees, eyes trained on Victor, who was whimpering softly as heat bled from his body and a flush covered his skin.

 

Victor opened his eyes, the blue irises a thin circle around his wide pupils, gaze focused on Yuuri. He immediately purred and scented Yuuri, who couldn't resist crawling over him and doing the same, lips buzzing as he thought of running his tongue over the bare skin of Victor's chest. But he took a deep breath in an attempt to steady himself, though it proved to be rather counterproductive as he took another hit of delicious heat scent. "Okay...Okay, so...What do you need?" he asked, voice turning ragged with his own building lust.

 

"Do you have to ask?" Victor replied, reaching up to sweep his thumb across Yuuri's bottom lip. 

 

Shaking as he gazed down at the omega, Yuuri took another deep breath and let his eyes fall closed, his mouth watering. He let himself give in just a little, carefully lowering himself on top of Victor and nearly growling again when their skin touched. Victor's hands found their way into Yuuri's hair again, tugging him into a frantic kiss that had them both moaning, Yuuri able to feel Victor's purr vibrate through his chest.

 

Settling nicely between Victor's spread open legs, Yuuri's breaths fell heavier as he dragged his mouth down Victor's jaw, nipping his way to the fragrant scent gland and sucking at it, his cock throbbing as Victor arched into him with a delighted purr and buried his hand in his hair to keep him in place. His head swam with burning need, and he felt almost as restless as he had in his rut, not knowing what he wanted to do first. His face burned as he snuck a hand between them, thumb rolling over a nipple as he laved at Victor's neck, his instincts urging him to bite down and finally claim now that he had the omega's legs wrapped around him.

 

But he held back, grounded by the sweet and heavy taste of Victor in his mouth, heart racing as he heard needy moans and whines from the other man. Pulling back to look down at him, Yuuri almost growled again at the absolute need on Victor's face, open and raw as he begged Yuuri with his gaze and kept trying to lure him in with his scent. 

 

Crooning softly, Yuuri stroked Victor's flushed cheek with the backs of his fingers, scenting him as he brushed his lips over the same spot. Victor gave another shiver, hands clutching Yuuri's shoulders as he scented him back with a purr.

 

The sound filled Yuuri's heart. Part of him hardly believed he got to hear it, or that he was the cause of it.  _I don't want anyone else hearing it,_ he thought, another growl building in his chest as he kissed Victor again, deep and lingering as restless fingers trailed over his spine. 

 

He finally let out a low growl as he gave a roll of his hips, the sound of Victor's gratified moan filling him with such satisfaction.  _No one gets to touch him like this. No one gets to see him like this or taste him,_ he thought, greedily running his hands all over every bit of Victor he could reach, one darting beneath the back of Victor's sweatpants to find slick in the cleft of his ass.

 

At that touch Victor let out a sudden growl, and he quickly rolled them over so Yuuri was on his back, staring up at the omega in surprise before a hard roll of Victor's hips had him crying out in agonized pleasure, hands flying up to clutch Victor's thighs as he kept up a lazy roll over Yuuri's covered erection, the fabric providing friction that had Victor lolling his head back as his mouth hung open in a soft moan. 

 

Yuuri forgot to breathe as he gazed at Victor above him, lovely and sexual as he rode Yuuri and voiced his pleasure, completely unabashed as he moved above Yuuri and just  _took_ , greedy and frantic.

 

Shuddering as he took a breath, Yuuri futilely squeezed at Victor's thighs and shakily warned, "Gonna cum...Vitka..."

 

A whine left Victor's mouth, his hips almost stuttering as he slowed to a stop and panted hungrily before getting off of Yuuri again and impatiently tugging his pants and underwear off. Yuuri felt a bit left behind before he remembered that he needed to take his own clothes off too, each of them tossing everything in different directions before Victor caught Yuuri's lips in his, running his own hands all over Yuuri's body and purring approvingly when he palmed Yuuri's hard length. 

 

Yuuri groaned, arching into the touch and meeting Victor's fevered gaze, that same one that was so greedy for every one of Yuuri's reactions. "Victor," he moaned, reaching down to Victor's ass again to feel the slick pooling at his entrance before he started fingering him open. The omega trembled, biting his lip as he pressed himself against Yuuri, his mouth finding Yuuri's scent gland and mouthing at it desperately. 

 

Fingers teasing at Victor's slick rim, Yuuri softly crooned into his ear, holding on to every bit of patience he had as Victor moved against him, slick and hot and perfect. "What do you need?" he asked, voice hushed and still so shaky, like he could barely contain himself. If he'd been in rut maybe he wouldn't have asked. They may not have been going as slow. 

 

"Your knot." Victor kept nipping at Yuuri's throat, the alpha unconsciously tipping his head back as Victor marked him up. "I want to feel it, I want to  _keep_ it inside me." 

 

"Okay," Yuuri murmured, groaning when Victor dragged his nails down his back. "O-okay..."

 

He drew away, biting back a laugh when Victor impatiently crawled after him as he settled back against the pillows. Victor quickly straddled him and seized his face in his hands to tilt it up and kiss him again, Yuuri moaning quietly into Victor's mouth as the head of his cock brushed the slick trailing down the soft insides of his thighs. 

 

" _Yuuri,_ " Victor moaned, reaching down to wrap a hand around Yuuri's cock and drawing out his growl at last as he sank down over the tip with a sigh of relief. 

 

Yuuri inhaled sharply, trying not to just lurch up into the tight heat swallowing him up. He shut his eyes and squeezed at the perfect thighs quivering on either side of him, Victor whimpering softly as he went lower and lower. Yuuri opened his eyes, and that sight nearly made him give a thrust to make Victor shake and moan even more. 

 

Victor rested his hands on the headboard behind Yuuri, throwing his head back with a moan when he was finally stretched around Yuuri's thick base.

 

He clenched hard around Yuuri, who finally couldn't help pistoning his hips upwards, making Victor yelp and moan brokenly. " _Blyat!"_ he whimpered, lifting himself up and descending again, clenching even harder when Yuuri hit his prostate. 

 

The alpha growled, forehead pressed against Victor's flushed chest as he rode Yuuri, planting a foot on the mattress to better move. Flames licked up Yuuri's spine at the way it made Victor tighter, and he buried his face in Victor's chest, sucking at the skin as the omega moved sensuously above him, moaning in such pleasure that he was smothering Yuuri in his scent.

 

Meeting every roll of Victor's hips with his own, Yuuri moved a hand to Victor's waist and the other to one of his nipples, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger while he sucked at the other one, loving how Victor's voice hitched and the way he just kept tightening around him.

 

And it sounded like Victor was incapable of saying a single word in any language, reduced to pure noise, pleading and shaking as they kept moving and chasing release. Yuuri moaned around the nipple in his mouth, marveling in his head that Victor was taking what he wanted, purring into the heavy, heat-laden air as Yuuri lay beneath him, his knot starting to swell as slick trickled over it. 

 

With one last throaty moan, Victor tightened around Yuuri as he came all over his chest, filling the air with the sweet scent of satisfaction as he purred from deep in his chest. Yuuri growled as his cock pulsed inside of Victor and his knot grew, locking them together.

 

Yuuri held on tight to Victor's hips, head lolling into the pillow as hot, pulsing pleasure kept burning through his nerves as Victor kept clenching around him, tight and silken as Yuuri filled him. His hands fell uselessly to his sides, hips gently jerking up as he crooned and scented Victor without restraint.

 

They smelled like each other now. They had no claim marks, but anyone with a working nose would know just who they each belonged to.

 

Yuuri shook in unrestrained delight at the thought, his chest feeling like it would burst from it. 

 

Victor was still breathing hard above him, and Yuuri realized he was still supporting himself on the headboard, his arms shaking tiredly. Yuuri carefully sat up, wincing at the brief tug on his knot and the little hiss Victor let out, and wrapped his arms securely around Victor's torso, hiding his blushing face in his shoulder. "I've got you," he said, pressing a kiss to Victor's flushed skin as he ran a hand up his back and down to where they were still connected.

 

It was a moment before Victor relaxed into Yuuri's arms, sighing as he nosed at Yuuri's ear and pressed several kisses there. "God... _God_ , I love you," Victor panted out, dragging his lips over every inch of Yuuri's skin that he could reach and still scenting him.

 

Yuuri nodded in response, kissing the spot on Victor's neck where he'd one day bite a mark into. "I love you too," he breathed over that same spot, pressing his nose into the scent gland and just breathing, biting his lip at another pulse around his cock. He shivered and peered up at Victor, who looked absolutely disheveled and couldn't seem to focus his gaze on anything until it met Yuuri's. "My..." He swallowed, his face still burning as hot as the rest of him. "My knot's not..."

 

Victor chuckled softly, sounding drunk as he trailed his lips over Yuuri's forehead. "The perks of a heat. I get to keep you for a few minutes longer," he explained, the words heavy on his tongue. "And you feel so good,  _detka_." 

 

"Really?" Yuuri asked, closing his eyes and letting Victor kiss every inch of his face.

 

Humming softly, Victor kissed both of Yuuri's eyelids, and Yuuri felt him smile against his brow. He pressed their foreheads together and a playful spark blazed in his eyes just before he said, "I could bring out my toys and the lube and show you how a knot feels. What do you think?"

 

Yuuri exhaled sharply, his grip on Victor tightening as he trembled. "God, don't say all that when I'm still inside you," he whispered. He knew Victor had knot toys, but it appeared that they hadn't really seen the light of day since he and Yuuri started having sex. Yuuri wasn't opposed to the idea, a shiver crawling up his spine at the thought of feeling so filled, Victor controlling everything. And judging by Victor's smirk, he could guess that Yuuri would be...enthusiastic about it. Still, Yuuri gave him a sheepish look and said, "...Next time, maybe? Like I said, I want this heat to be about you."

 

"So generous," Victor whispered, kissing Yuuri as he gave a little roll with his hips. He moaned quietly, pulsing around Yuuri's shrinking knot as he smiled lazily. "How many times am I going to ride your knot like this tonight, Yuurichka? Are you going to be able to fill me up until morning?"

 

Crooning almost pleadingly at the thought, Yuuri gazed at Victor through half-lidded eyes, feeling him still so tight around him. "...Think you can handle it?" he asked, yet another growl simmering in his chest as he watched Victor's flush deepen. 

 

The omega smirked, purring approvingly at the challenge. "We'll have to see, won't we?" he asked before licking into Yuuri's mouth again.

 

And they did see. Multiple times. Yuuri lost count somewhere along the way as he lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling with a dazed expression. Victor lay beside him, looking no better. Moments later Victor was crawling over him for the...whichever time, drowning Yuuri in his scent and coaxing him into hardness again. 

 

Yuuri supposed that he had his answer as to what Victor could handle. But he wouldn't complain. No, just the opposite. He'd let Victor ride his knot as much as he wanted, and let his own hands wander over Victor's warm body, and maybe neither of them would be able to move the next morning.

 

That suited Yuuri just fine, and he could easily guess that Victor would feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and yell at me on tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


End file.
